Love Advice
by FoxFireAngels
Summary: At a party for her parents, Aizawa Minto meets the mysterious "Black Cat" who can tell that something is bothering her. Once she confesses her feelings, he gives her advice based on what he knows. He seems to understand what she is going through, even if she doesn't come out and admit it. Not a Minto and Ikuto pairing, pretty much just friendly advice.


Music wafts out from the open glass doors into the frigid night air. Inside, a piano and violin play in a duet. Outside, a young girl sits on a stone bench with her feet folded underneath. Her hands rest in her lap while the gentle breeze toys with her dark curls.

She should be inside. After all, this party is for her, well, for her parents who had returned from their yearlong business trip the evening earlier. She is happy for that, extremely happy since she had missed them greatly. She is not happy, however, for whom they made her invite.

She can picture her in there as she had left her, with all the males flocking around the strawberry haired teenager. She was shoved, more or less, to the side when _she_ walked in wearing that skin-tight, thigh-high, sweetheart top, pale pink dress that sparkles red when the lights hit it. She has all the curves in all the right places unlike her. She is thin and elegant just how a ballerina for ten and up years should be. That still does not make her not twinge with jealousy.

A sigh escapes her lips as she opens her eyes, leaning back to look up at the nighttime sky. To her surprise, instead of seeing the bright full moon and twinkling stars, her eyes meets the gaze of deep blue eyes, staring down at her. She shrieks, quickly turning around. When she starts to fall backwards off the bench, he grabs her shoulders and steadies her.

"I didn't mean to frighten you," he murmurs as she blinks. When she regains herself, she pulls away, standing up.

"You didn't," she replies, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "I just did not expect to see you there." He straightens, causing something to sparkle catching her attention. She sees that it is a key attached to a chain hanging from a violin. "Are you the violin player that my parents hired?" she asks. He glances over his shoulder before turning to face her again.

"Yeah."

"You sounded really good," she complements. He gives her a small smile.

"Why did you walk out, then?" She blushes and turns, hoping that he didn't have enough time to see it. She re-crosses her arms and tightens them before sighing again.

"I needed fresh air," she flawlessly lies.

"You're lying." She tenses, drawing in a sharp breath. He chuckles before hopping over the bench to sit on it, taking the violin case off his shoulder to gently set in at his feet. "Your face was red showing that it is something you are either ashamed or embarrassed about. You then tensed, a sign that you are bothered by something." She uncrosses her arms, her shoulders slump as her head bows.

"Am I that obvious?" she mutters.

"Only to me. I became good at telling when someone is lying or not." She turns to glance back at him before sighing.

"May I join you?" She motions to the empty place beside him. He looks down at it before nodding at her. She collapses on it before leaning forward, resting her elbows on her knees and resting her shin in her hands. "I've always been jealous of this girl. All the guys seem to love her because she has the perfect body. A big enough bust," he snickers at this, but she continues as though she did not hear him, which she had not, "long legs, beautiful red hair, the attitude that is all happy-go-lucky." She sighs before leaning back to stare up into the sky. "Me?" He looks over at her, a strong emotion in his eyes. "I'm just a skinny ballerina. Ballerinas aren't supposed to be curvy." She mutters the last part more to herself, but he still hears it.

"Do you really think you aren't beautiful?" he asks her. She jumps before looking over at him with wide eyes.

"Then why do all the guys go after-" she starts, but he cuts her off by putting a finger on her lips and leaning close to her.

"When you find the right guy, he will like everything about you, skinny or not. Not all guys like curvy girls. Take my Amu."

"Your Amu?" He nods absently, his eyes distant and a small smile on his face.

"Yeah. My Amu. She is around your age, now." She raises a thin eyebrow before giggling softly. He looks at her in confusion before shrugging. "Anyways, long story short, she isn't what you would call curvy. She is fit, yeah, but she hasn't quite filled out. I love her regardless of that." Her giggling stops and her mouth falls open.

"L-Love?" she squeaks. He smirks.

"Yeah," he sighs looking back up at the sky. "I love her. I have since I first saw her, even though we were enemies." She looks back up at the sky with a perplexed expression.

"Love, even though you were enemies. Wasn't that tough?" He shrugs.

"Maybe. Depends on how you look at it."


End file.
